Change Isn't Such A Bad Thing
by Pirate-chan
Summary: What happens when an 'ex-' NCIS agent pops into the boys lives? AND she is their age *nudgenudge* lol, i stink at summaries! rated T to be on the safe side for any future stuffs!
1. Chapter 1

Change Isn't Such A Bad Thing :: Chapter One

Heyyyy Everyone!!! A couple of quick things!!! First, the title is subject to change! Second, I don NOT own TMNT or NCIS, just my character, and most of the events that happen! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Why Me? This kind of thing happens to me at _least_ once a month! I had come up to the roof of my new apartment to watch the city life and see if I could possibly find any stars. _Then_ a huge group of maybe 40 ninjas attacked!

So, for maybe the past 10, 15 minutes or so, I've been fighting them off. I've taken down perhaps eleven of the ninjas, but I can't keep gong like this, I'd end up fainting from exhaustion and falling to their clutches before taking down at least 30 of the 40 ninjas. Oh, by the way, did I mention that these guys were superbly trained AND armed?

Sure, I have a gun loaded with _plastic_ bullets hidden at the small of my back, but if I shoot, someone on the streets below might be passing by, hear the gun shoot, and come up to investigate. I'm not going to risk taking that chance, so I will only use my gun as a last resort.

I moved here to The City That Never Sleeps from Washington D.C. I had "worked" there for 7 years as a NCIS agent. My big sister works for NCIS as a forensic scientist, and she is a damn good one at that.

I was very young when I started working there. I had nothing to do with my life during the day while my friends went to school, so I began to hang out with my sister in her lab. A month later, I was out in the field as an agent.

From that line of work, and from the leader of the squad I worked with, I learned to never be unarmed.

Since I was little, I've taken Martial Arts courses, so that if I was ever unarmed, I could still be lethal. I am a proud black belt.

ANYWAYS, back to the current "situation," I just knocked out 2 more ninjas. I grabbed the twin katanas one of them had been using, and began to fight with more ninjas.

Suddenly, something- or someone- rushed past me and joined into the fight, soon followed by three more someones. The four were quite big and bulky, but that's all I could see because the moon was hiding behind some clouds.

Thanks to my four mysterious saviors, the fight was soon over, and the ninjas all fled the scene.

Wiping the sweat from my face, I turned to my rescuers. "Thank you so much, I don't think I was going to be able to last more than another 10 minutes!" I thanked them, adding a deep bow.

Simultaneously, the clouds revealed the moon, and could now make out the appearances of my heroes.

_"Four…Humanoid...TURTLES?!?!?"_ I thought to myself, cocking an eyebrow at the unusual sight of the four. After the momentary disbelief, I smiled warmly. "This night just keeps getting more and more bizarre!" I grinned.

"You're not going to run off screaming?" The turtle with the orange bandana and nun chucks asked, amazed my calm reaction.

I shook my heard no. "Why would I? You just saved my life, and if you were going to harm me, you would have done it already."

"Well, most people who do happen to see us end up screaming and running off," the one with the blue bandana and twin katanas explained.

"Trust me when I say that I've seen worse things in my life than 4 walking, talking turtles." I sighed "Plus, what's on the outside isn't nearly as important as what is on the inside."

"That makes sense," the turtle with the purple bandana and bo staff put in thoughtfully.

"Now as a thank you, would you four like to come down to my apartment for some tea or---" I said before being cutoff as something was jabbed into my neck. Pulling it out to examine it, I winced. The turtle with the purple bandana came over to look at it.

"It's a dart," He told the others, taking it from my hands to get a better look at it, and see what was inside of it, and try to find any markings that would identify it.

I open my mouth to comment on it, but before a word could escape, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Change Isn't Such a Bad Thing: Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own TMNT or NCIS….only in my dreams…. Please dun sue me!!

* * *

"Looks like an Opium Poppy and Checkerberry combination, guys. I'm glad I was able to get out of her blood stream in time! A little higher of a dosage or a little more time in her blood stream, and she could have been severely injured or dead. Those foot nin were more than serious about taking her out," Donatello told two of his three brothers; Raphael and Leonardo had wanted to know what was what, so they left their final brother, Michelangelo, to watch over their unexpected but intriguing guest. They had no clue which apartment had been hers, and seeing as the foot wanted her, dead if at all, they couldn't leave her, so the four brothers brought her to their lair and set her sleeping form on the couch, where she had been for the past 8 hours.

"So, what are we going to do when she wakes up?" Donatello asked, glancing up from his computer screen to look at his brothers.

"We'll check to make sure she feels okay, see if she knows anything about why the foot wanted her, and anything else" Leonardo stated, examining his brothers.

"What-eva ya say, _Fearless_" Raphael shrugged, still maintaining his cool, I-don't-really-give-a-damn attitude.

Meanwhile, out in the "living room", the turtle's "guest" was waking up.

"Mmmmmmhm…" Brooklyn inwardly groaned, reaching her hand up to rub her sore neck. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling. _"Where am I?"_ she thought to herself worriedly. The _last_time she didn't know where she was…well, nothing good honestly came from it. Brooklyn shuddered at the memory and sat up to see more of her unfamiliar surroundings.

She took note that from the smell, she was in somewhere in the sewers, and from what she remembered she knocked out- so the… _turtles_ must have brought her to their home.

Looking to her left, over the back of the old couch she was laying on, she could see that this place looked pretty well kept. Suddenly, she heard movement coming from her right. Moving her head to appear to be looking in front of her, she glanced to her right from the corners of her eyes. It was the turtle with the orange bandana and nun chucks from last night!

Turning her head and body to look at him, she examined him curiously.

"Hey dudette! Names Michelangelo!! But cha can call me Mikey!" He greeted her, sticking his three fingered hand out for her to shake.

Shaking his hand, Brooklyn quickly examined his arm; due to the fine definition of his muscles, Brooklyn hypnotized that he must be very strong.

"My name is Brooklyn, Brooklyn Scuito, but you can call me Brooke" she told him, dropping her hand from his grip.

"That's a pretty sweet name!" Mikey replied. Brooklyn decided that she really like the sound of his Californian-surfer accent.

"Thanks!" She grinned, flashing a peace sign. "Hey, do you want to arm wrestle?" she asked him, catching him off-guard; Brooklyn was very curious as to just how strong he was.

"Uuuhh…sure?" he said, sitting down at the small coffee table in front of the couch. Brooklyn slid her body off the couch to the floor, and positioned her arm on the table.

Mikey laughed and took her outstretched hand and started the countdown "ready, set, go!!"

"Well, I'm going to go check on our patient," Donatello told his brothers, ending their unofficial meeting.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Leo asked, watching his brother shuffle some papers.

"I can't really tell. The opium poppy should only knock her out for a few hours, but with the concentrated checkerberry juices, it could be days before she wakes up…" Donny sighed.

Pulling himself from his chair, Donny took off is lab coat and draped it on the back of his chair before leading his brothers from his room.

"I wonder what Mikey is up to," Leo wondered aloud, bringing the youngest brother to their minds.

Suddenly, the trio heard a large grunted "Grrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhggggg!" erupt throughout the lair, followed by a victorious chortle.

The three glanced at each other in bewilderment before racing out to the main room to find the source of the disturbances.

Brooklyn slammed Michelangelo's hand against the table for the eighth time as he grunted loudly while trying so hard to win. She giggled, a grin plastered onto her face as she watched her new friend massage his sore hand.

"Okay! I give up! You're too strong!" Mikey exclaimed exasperatedly, still amazed at how a girl who was so much smaller than he was able to take him down with such ease.

"I knew you would submit to my obviously superior capabilities!" she teased him, lightly punching his arm.

Turning to her side, she saw Michelangelo's brothers standing in the main area, curious as to how she hadn't noticed them earlier. "Hello!" she smiled hugely, showing all her teeth, and giggled again.

The three newcomers were all standing in different stages of shock and amazement. The turtle with the purple bandana's jaw had dropped and he seemed amazed at what he had just witnessed. The turtle with the blue bandana just had his eyes as big as saucepans. Lastly, the turtle with the red bandana seemed to be trying very hard to not show any emotion, but Brooklyn could see in his eyes his awe.

"Hey dudes!" Mikey waved "Nice of you to join us! Meet Brooklyn, the supreme ruler of awesomeness!"

Brooke stood up and dusted off her clothes, taking note that Mikey's intro seemed to have woken his brothers from their trances.

She walked around the couch she had previously been sleeping on and went over and stood in front of the trio.

"So, what's the diagnosis Doc?" she grinned cheesily, looking to the purple-bandana-ed turtle whom she was assuming was the one who had knowledge regarding scientific and medical issues.

"Oh um, my name is Donatello, but just call me Don or Donny" he stuttered out as she nodded and mentally took name of his name, "and you should still asleep! You were injected with an opium poppy- checkerberry concentrates infusion! Not only should the opium keep you asleep for _at least_ another several hours, but the checkerberry would have made you incredibly weak! Arm wrestling with anyone would have severely injured you!"

Brooke just waved it off "I've been shot with worse, and I have been injected with that combination before, so my body is pretty accustomed to it." Don raised an eyebrow, wondering as to just what this girl standing in front of him did for a living. Brooklyn just shrugged.

"Okay, well that statement leaves with soooo many questions that will just have to asked and answered at a later time, but anyways, these two are Leonardo and Raphael- or just Leo and Raph" Don finished the introductions, first pointing to the turtle with the blue bandana, then to the one with the red bandana.

"If you don't mind my asking, but what where you doing out on that rooftop and would you happen to know why the Foot Ninjas attacked you?" Leo asked.

"Well, I was on the roof to enjoy the city view before turning in for bed. As to why those ninjas attacked, I can honestly say I don't know why, but I will say that I have many enemies!" Brooklyn shrugged again.

"Now if you don't mind _me_ asking, what's up with you four? Walking, talking, fighting, humanoid turtles? How did thi---" Brooke cut herself off abruptly, a quick thought hitting her. "Are you guys the way you are due to that green ooze stuff CGI?" she asked slowly.

The three turtles in front of her glanced at each other, so many questions attacking each of their minds.

"Yes we are, Miss. Scuito" a voice rang out in the silent lair. Brooklyn looked behind the trio to see an old and aging rat walking out of a room and up to the group.

Brooklyn bowed very low and stayed like that for a few seconds before standing up straight again. The rat gave her a respectful nod.

_"Hmmmm...and a mutated rat joins!" _Brooklyn though to herself, waiting for some sort of introduction.

"Brooklyn, this is Master Splinter- he is our sensei and our father" Leo said, introducing them. Brooklyn bowed deeply once again, knowing to respect Splinter with out having to be told.

"Hello Miss Brooklyn, how are you feeling?" Splinter asked politely.

"I'm a bit drowsy at the moment, but that won't last much longer, and I've been through much, much worse" she smiled.

"How do you know about that? About the ooze?" Mikey asked abruptly, moving to stand next to his brothers.

Brooklyn looked down at her feet for a moment, wondering if she should tell them or not. _"Well, it's not like it'll hurt anyone to tell them…"_ she thought, looking back up at the group, glancing at each of the five males in front of her, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I think we should all take a seat, this is going to be a long story." Brooklyn sighed with a small smile.

Leo nodded, and the group migrated over to the kitchen, and got themselves situated. Brooke, Splinter, and Don sat at the table, Leo leaning against the counter, Mikey busied himself with making tea, and Raph stood off in the corner, silently observing everyone.

Once settled into her seat, Justice looked around at the brothers and their sensei. "Well, to start this off, let me tell you a little about myself" Brooklyn began, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her badge to show everyone. "My name is Special Agent Brooklyn Gabriella Scuito, and I am a 'retired' NCIS agent." She paused for a moment, watching as Donatello examined her credentials before continuing.

"There are many things about my career in and with NCIS, so I'll just get to the point. A few years ago, I was working a case…."

Brooklyn launched into her story, of how she had found an empty CGI container at a crime scene, researched the company, stumbled upon über top secret information, was almost killed, saved another who knew a bit too much, solved the case and caught the killer, who now resides in jail for the rest of their life.

It took her awhile to finish her tale, but nobody really cared or seemed to notice.

"WOW!" Mikey grinned "You sure can kick butt!"

Brooke laughed "and don't you dare forget it!" She high-fived the turtle and got up from her seat to put her empty mug in the sink because she had finished her tea.

Out of no where, Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas began playing, causing several startled expressions. Brooklyn giggled, produced a cell phone from her pocket and checked her caller id before answering the singing device.

"Hey Abby! What's up?!" she greeted cheerfully. Not even a second later she had to rip the small gadget away from her ear, as the boys could hear what would be shouts from the other end.

As soon as the caller calmed down, Brooklyn placed the phone back by her ear. "Ah ha-ha, Abby, I'm just fine! I'm out at the moment, that's why I haven't been answering my apartment phone!" she laughed. "Are you in the lab? Who else is in there? Well, put him on, please!"

The brothers were becoming very curious as to who their guest was talking too with each passing moment.

"McGee!" Brooklyn squealed "What's going on?"

_"Not much, but I do need some help…"_

The brothers, still curious about who Brooklyn was talking to and what about, turned to Donatello as the young girl began to talking computer-talk. Don shrugged his shoulders and a couple minutes later she ended the call.

"Sorry about that!" she grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. Don smiled back at her "no prob!"

Brooklyn yawned and checked her watch "wooooow….it's early?" she asked "I think I should be getting home now…"

Leo nodded "We'll escort you back and make sure that the foot ninjas are gone." Justice lazily nodded her head in response and the group began their trek back to her apartment.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to post this! And that it's pretty sucky… but I promise I am trying, and it should hopefully improve and get better as the story goes on if you stick with me!

I don't usually do this, but I'm going to-

I would like at least 3 reviews before I post the nxt chapter. Doesn't need to be much, a quick "love this" or "hate this" will do… I would, though, [greatly] appreciate a constructive review that tells me what I should try improving!

Please and thank you!

33333

Pirate-chan


End file.
